Battles
by Marsetta
Summary: Super Hero AU! Dragons! Luna! Neville with a sword! Oh my!


**Er... This literally Just came out of absolutely no where. As for their powers, That was just how it turned out. **

**Ron= The Red King, like in chess, only red instead of white or black. He has analytical powers as well as powers over electronics.**

**Hermione= Magica, I just read a Gravity Falls fanfiction and it had Pacifica Northwest in it. She has magic.**

**Harry= Green Bolt, Don't ask. He has super speed. **

**Ginny= Little Brawn, Once again, don't ask. I imagine that the papers gave her the name, and she hates it. She has super strength. **

**Neville= General Armory, I wanted Captain, but I like General better, plus, PUN! His power is blocking other powers that are directed at him. He is also a master at weapons, Swords being his weak point, but he is training. **

**Luna= The Quibbler, why not. She is a seer and has magic. She can also Fly, because, why not. **

**I hope this is alright. I liked it.**

***EDIT* I added a part to this at the end! 2-10-15**

**I DO NOT OWNTH THIS!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna.

Six names, that's all... right?

Only these weren't just six names.

These were the names of a team of heroes that had moved to LA not six months ago.

A great battle had wreaked havoc between the US government and the Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort's minions.

Lord Voldemort had started his war in the US when he was forcefully kicked out of Europe. That was only three months before the hero team moved in, and the six had a hell of a time subduing the madman and his cohorts, but alas, the man went into hiding soon after.

The group had thought that with the man gone, then they'd get to rest in LA like they had planned, but nothing ever goes as planned, ever.

"Tell me again Why we are facing a dragon?" Ron practically yelled our before ducking out of the way of a burst of flames.

Hermione rolled her eyes before murmuring a spell and smashing a giant piece of cement into the head. Harry sped around them, jumping and dodging, trying to keep the things attention on him while his teammates worked at finding a way to stop it. Ginny frowned, before picking up a rock, slightly bigger then Hermione's, and chucking it at the thing almost effortlessly.

**"Guys, there is a guy controlling him." **Luna's voice sounded on their coms. Ron grunted, he had figured that out already, seeing as Neville of all people was battling the man with his sword.

"I think she means not to hurt the dragon!" Hermione yelled out. Ginny stopped and eyed her, only to get barrelled into by Harry when the dragon swung it's tail at her.

"Seriously? We have to! How else are we going to stop it?" She asked as she and Harry untangled, both tinged in pink.

"Guys, Bolt, Magica, Keep it's attention, don't let it watch us!" Ron yelled out. Hermione and Harry nodded before upping their efforts.

"And don't hurt it, Merlin knows we don't want Luna sad." He reminded them before turning to his sister.

"Brawn, follow me." Ron told her before running in the opposite direction of the dragon. Ginny shrugged before following him. The two made it to the pier.

"And what are we doing here?" She asked as she eyed the area sceptically, she still had doubts of Ron's 'powers'.

"Grab the net." He told her, pointing to a large fishing net that had to have at least ten strong men to carry it, Ginny picked it up, a little difficult because of the shape.

"Okay, now, bring it along, I need somewhere high." He eyed the area with a calculating eye. And spotted an open door.

"Come on!" He waved her forward. Instead of going up the stairs, like Ginny thought they would, they got into the elevator. And Ron worked his 'magic'.

He took off the panel and started to mess with the wires. After a second he stopped and put the panel back.

"Hold on." And he pressed the button for the top floor before bracing himself on the floor. Ginny rolled her eyes, before immediately finding herself on the floor, screaming as the elevator lifted at speeds rivaling Harry's. It stopped suddenly, flinging the sibling up and making them hit the ceiling.

"Ow." "Opps." Ginny and Ron said respectively.

"Come one!" And the two were off again. This time they had a skyline view of the fight. Neville wasn't fairing well, the man was better then the teams weapons master. Ron cringed when he saw his best friends covered in soot as the continued to dodge the dragon. He was Not going to be the one to tell Viktor how his girlfriend got singed.

**"Don't worry Ronald, I'll tell Viktor. He wouldn't get mad at me." ** And there was their Seer, ever present and willing to help. Ron snorted.

"Now what? The dragon will burn right through this." Ginny said smugly.

"Quibbler, Can you get Magica here?" Ron asked. And a second later Hermione was standing next to him.

"Quick, turn the rope into metal, the kind Charlie uses, what's it call?" Hermione rolled her eyes before doing just that. She didn't even dignify the last question with a response. Now that was going to bug him.

"Warn Harry to be ready to run when I tell him. Please." Ron spoke into the mic. Luna answered with a cheerful okay before relaying the order.

**"He's ready."**

"Brawn, can you toss this at the dragon?" Ginny eyed the dragon, measuring the distance, testing the weight.

"Yeah." She lifted the net as best she could and made to throw it, but halted by Ron's raised hand. She waited, then threw it with all her might when Ron dropped his hand.

"Get Bolt out Now!" Ron yelled into the receiver. Harry was seen running toward Neville a second later, only to bounce of the barrier the man had placed. The only reason Neville was able to get through was because his power was that others can't use their powers against him.

"Oh, thats got to hurt." Ginny commented when they saw Harry bounce back a few feet.

**"I would pay attention to the Dragon." **Luna's voice through his earpiece snapped him out of it and he turned to see the dragon thrashing around, destroying buildings.

"Magica, can you levitate the net?" She had been unable to levitate the dragon, the dragon's scales having the same effect as Neville's powers, making Hermione's magic moot against him, all she could do was throw heavy objects at it. But since there was a net around him, she could try.

She muttered the spell and lifted her hands slowly. The net lifted, pulling the beast off it's feet and into the air.

"I can only hold him for a few minutes." Hermione told him, her jaw tense as the toll on her body showed.

"Can you move him?"

"It will cut my hold on him in half. You have three minutes." Ron looked around and found that the best they could do was put it down in the ocean. He looked at the dragon and realized that it was one with the ability to breath underwater, for a period of time. Hopefully Neville can finish his fight in less than an hour, which is how long the dragon will last.

"Put it in the ocean. Lets hope Armory finishes this quickly." Ron muttered the last part, but Hermione heard him. She obliged and started to move the dragon to the water. She held him above the water for as long as she could, buying them some more time. But she couldn't hold it for long and had to drop him in. The dragon let out a loud shriek before thrashing around in the water.

"Let's get down to Bolt and Armory." Ron suggested and made his way to the elevator. Ginny and Hermione followed, and it wasn't until the doors closed and the button pressed that Ginny remembered what happened the last time she was in that elevator.

"REEEEEEEEEEEED!"

Hermione and Ginny were glaring at a sheepish Ron as they made their way over to the other members of their team. They got there just in time for Neville to knock the man out with the hilt of a hidden dagger. Neville turned to his friends and smiled shyly and he made his way over. Harry zoomed over to the guy and checked to make sure there were no fatal wounds. They turned to see the dragon calmed down.

**"I can get the dragon if you guys want. Your brother Charlie will be there in a minute to transport him to one of his camps." **Luna told them. A second later and a black dot appeared over the dragon. Minutes after that, a group of black dots was seen. Positive that the dragon was taken care of, the team of five led their prisoner to the authorities.

"Thank you so much. If it wasn't for you then that dragon would have flattened the city by nightfall." The police man praised as the group brought the guy over.

"He has attained a few scratches and a big bruise on his head, but other then that, he should be just fine." Neville told him, his posture screamed 'Leader' and his attitude 'Confidence!' Everyone unconsciously straightened.

"Thank you again." And the five were off. They might not have planned to be heroes, but that didn't stop them from saving the day.

* * *

Viktor glared at his girlfriends teammates.

"And what happened here?" Viktor grit out as he looked over the woman he loved.

"Oh nothing Viktor, just a dragon, nothing I couldn't handle." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"A DRAGON!" He looked over at the other five of the group.

"She was perfectly safe. The warbriggs wouldn't let anything happen to her." Luna said airily, smiling serenely.

"I promised I'd be safe, only the most dire of situations would make me break that promise."

"Most Dire?"

"If someone was to Hermione, nothing would hold me back from enacting vengeance." Ginny swore, the others agreed.

Viktor seemed pacified by this, before Hermione dragged him off, a mischievous smirk on her face. The team didn't see the couple for the net two days.

And not a minute too soon, they had work to do, who knew that Krakens can move on land?

* * *

***Whistles innocently***

**Mars**


End file.
